A Special Proposal
by Sakura -Haruno- Uchiha 10
Summary: Naruto's about to propose to Hinata but he doesn't know how. But with a little help from a blonde pig and a big forehead pinkette everything turns out right. Read and Review!


**A/N: Hey guys! Here's a new NaruHina oneshot! ^^ I was just inspired by Marry Your Daughter by Brian Mcknight and everytime I hear this song this plot comes to my mind. Soooo yeah. Anyways enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Hinata does!**

* * *

A Special Proposal

* * *

Naruto's P.O.V.

"Let's just stay like this forever, ne Hina-chan?" I said as I hugged my beautiful Hyuga closer to me.

We were sitting on a cliff, watching the sunset with Hinata between my legs and me hugging her. The sunset was beautiful but nothing could ever compare to the beauty of the girl in my arms.

I watched as she laughed and removed her gaze from the sunset to look at me.

"You know that's impossible Naruto-kun." She pointed out softly and caressed my face with her hand.

I leaned into her touch and took her hand which was on my face and took it in my own and I looked her in the eye.

"I know. I just don't want this moment to end. It's perfect. More perfect than ramen!" I yelled which caused her to giggle at the last part.

"I love you Hinata-chan." I said as I cupped her face with my hands.

"I love you too Naruto-kun." She whispered and leaned forward.

I closed the space between us. Our lips met just as the sun went down and the orange skies were replaced by a curtain of black, the moon and stars were the only source of light.

The kiss was passionate yet gentle and sweet.

We parted for breath and smiled at each other.

"Come one. I'll walk you home, it's starting to get dark." I said as I looked at the village below the cliff.

I stood up and offered her a hand which she gladly took.

* * *

After I dropped Hinata off I started to head home.

I was thinking about proposing to her, I know that her father still doesn't approve of me and our relationship but one thing I'm sure is that I love Hinata and I'll do anything to make her rightfully mine and mine only.

Seeing no other option I just chose to ask for Sakura-chan and Ino's help.

Once I got home I took my cellphone out and dialed Sakura-chan's number.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Could we meet tomorrow?" I asked

"Sure, where?"

"At the cafe near the park?"

"What time?"

"Ummm... around 2 pm?"

"Kk."

"Oh and bring Ino too!"

"Sure. Bye!"

"Thanks! Bye! Oh and don't stay up too late with teme! Remeber use protection!"

"What the! NARUTO! You better be ready to meet my fist tomorrow! Grrrr." Sakura-chan yelled and hung up.

Haha it's always fun to tease her and teme but anyways I'm glad their together now.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

The next day...

"You want to what!?" Two loud girls yelled.

"I want to propose to her but I don't know how! Help me!" Naruto begged on his knees.

"KYAAAA! OMG! FINALLY!" Ino yelled and hugged Sakura.

"I already have the perfect plan! You could..." Ino ranted without letting go of Sakura.

"I-I-Ino I c-can't breathe..." Sakura gasped out turning a little purple.

"Ooops." Ino said and let the pinkette go.

Sakura wasted no time in taking a huge gulp of her beloved oxygen.

"What the heck was that for pig!" Sakura yelled and threw the blonde girl a glare. "Anyways we'll help you Naruto." She continued

"YESSSS! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Naruto screamed which made the other people in the cafe look at him.

The two girls sweatdropped at his childish antics.

"Anywho let's start planning!" Ino yelled and pumped her fist in the air.

* * *

A week later

Normal P.O.V.

"Shit. I'm nervous. What if she says no!? What if... What if... Gah I need ramen!" Naruto yelled as he paced back and forth.

"Dobe. You're about to propose to Hinata and all your thinking about is ramen." Sasuke said as he whacked Naruto on the head recieving an "ITAI!" from the said blonde.

"*Yawn* And if her father agreed, what makes you think that Hinata won't say yes you idiot." Shikamaru lazily said.

"Just make sure your serious about this." Neji said with a glare.

"Don't worry Neji. I'm serious." Naruto said as he stopped rubbing his head to look Neji straight in the eye.

"Good." Neji smirked.

*Flashback two days ago*

"What do you want Uzumaki?" Hyuga Hiashi asked the blonde boy sitting across him.

"Sir, I would like to ask of your approval and blessing for me and Hinata. I want to ask for her hand in marriage. I promise that I would do everything I can to give her the life she deserves. I would do everything to protect her. I can't promise anything but I will try my best not to hurt her. You may think that I'm always goofing off but when it comes to your daughter I'm always serious. I respect everything she wishes to do in her life because I love her. I also respect her rights as a woman so I can assure you that we will be equal. I hold too much respect to her to do anything she will disapprove of. So it would be an honor, sir, if you will approve my plans of proposing to your daughter." Naruto asked looking straight in Hiashi's eyes. His eyes shining with determination.

A moment of silence passed and it was making Naruto more nervous by the second.

Suddenly Hiashi smirked.

"Alright boy. I approve." HIashi said making Naruto to grin widely.

"I know that you will treat her with absolute care. Even if I had been disapproving your relationship from the very first start. I can see how happy my daughter is with you and all I want is her happiness. So yes, you have my approval, son." Hiashi gave Naruto a small smile.

Naruto was beaming with happiness. "Thank you, dad."

*End of flashback*

* * *

With Hinata

_Ding Dong Ding Dong_

"I'm coming!" A black haired beauty yelled as rushed to the front door.

"Hey Ino, Sakura, Tenten. What's going on why are you guys here?" Hinata asked as she opened the door to her house.

"Hey Hina! Oh nothing, let's go to your room! We have a gift for you." Ino said and they pulled the Hyuga Heirress to her room.

Once they were inside Sakura pushed a paper bag into Hinata's arms then shoved her into the bathroom.

"Huh? What's this for?" HInata asked from inside the bathroom as she took out a dress from the paper bag.

"Just put it on!" The girls yelled from the other side.

Hinata just shrugged and put the dress on.

Hinata came out wearing a white sundress with a thin gold ribbon stitched on the waist. It was simple but it made her look angelic.

"Aww! You look so pretty Hina-chan!" Ino gushed.

Tenten then shoved her infront of her vanity and Ino immediately started fixing her hair.

Ino put Hinata's hair in a messy but elegant bun with her fringe left untouched but two locks of hair on each side was let down and curled.

Then came the makeup.

'Alright what the heck is going on?' Hinata wondered as Ino applied some lipgloss on her.

Mascara and lipgloss were the only makeup on her face.

The girls gushed over their little Hina-chan saying stuff like "Aww! Our little Hina's grown up!" or " He better take care of you or else!" which made Hinata wonder more.

"Oh shit! We're late let's go!" Tenten screamed as she looked at Hinata's wall clock.

They immediately made her wear white 2 inched strappy sandals and rushed down the door dragging a poor confused Hinata.

* * *

Back with the guys...

"Where the heck are they? What if something happened to Hinata-chan! What if... What if..." Naruto hyperventilated again.

"Stop it with the "what ifs" dobe! They're here now let's go hide." Sasuke said and dragged the dobe to hide.

With the girls...

"Hey guys, what are we doing here?" Hinata asked once again as they stepped out of the car.

They were on the beach but it looked different.

Lights were hung everywhere, heart shaped balloons hung on posts that weren't there before. Then there was a stereo on one side of the beach, rose petals were spread all over the place.

"Hinata." Someone called.

Hinata turned to see who it was.

"Daddy? What's going on?" Hinata asked her father who pulled her into a hug.

"Just remember that I love you even though I don't show it sometimes. You have my blessings okay?" Hiashi said as he hugged his daughter tightly and let go.

"Daddy..." Hinata whispered as Hiashi stood on the sides.

"Nee-san!"

"Hanabi!" Hinata squeaked as the said girl tackled her.

"Nee-san promise you'll visit okay!? Promise you won't forget me!? Okay?!" Hanabi said as tears started flowing down her cheeks.

"Hanabi, what are you talking about? I'm not going anywhere? What's going on?" Hinata asked as she wiped Hanabi's tears.

"I love you nee-san!" Hanabi yelled and hugged her nee-san instead of answering Hinata's questions and took her place beside their father.

"Hinata-sama."

"Neji nii-san." Hinata whispered as Neji also pulled her into a hug.

Neji said nothing and pulled away from the hug. He gave Hinata a small smile before walking off to Hanabi.

The other guys came in and wished her goodluck and took their place beside Neji.

"Hinata! We'll miss you!" The girls yelled and hugged the life out of Hinata.

"Girls? What's going on?" HInata asked as she saw the tears streaming down their faces.

The girls just smiled and hugged her one last time before going to their boyfriends' sides.

The stereo suddenly came to life and started playing "Marry Your Daughter" but Hinata noticed something.

"That voice... Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked herself as she listened to Naruto's voice singing.

'Wait this is a song about marriage and stuff. He can't be... can he?' Hinata thought with wide eyes.

"Hinata-chan."

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata turned around and saw the man of her life.

"Hinata-chan, you know how much I love you right?" Naruto asked and Hinata smiled. "You know how much I want to be with you forever. I love you so much and nothing is gonna change that. So please give me the chance to be with you until our last breath. No, give me the chance to be with you forever. Will you, Hyuga Hinata, marry me, Uzumaki Naruto?" Naruto asked and saw Hinata's eyes were starting to water.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata whispered as she saw Naruto get down on one knee.

'My dream's finally come true...' SHe thought as her eyes started to water.

"YES! YES! YES! HAI! SI! OUI! YES!" Hinata screamed and tackled Naruto.

Naruto's nervous face broke into a grin. He picked Hinata up and twirled her around.

"Hinata-chan. I promise you won't regret it!" Naruto yelled as their friends cheered.

Naruto put her back down.

"I don't regret one thing about this Naruto-kun. All I know is I love you SO much!" Hinata whispered as they're faces leaned closer.

"I love you too Hinata-chan more than you could ever know." Naruto whispered back and cupped her face and pulled her in for a kiss.

It was passionate yet gentle and sweet. Just like their love.

"I love you" They whispered simultaneously as they parted for breath and leaned their forehead against each other.

And they lived Happily Ever After

.

.

.

.

.

Finally.

* * *

**A/N: Hoped you all liked it! Review please!**


End file.
